<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>“Let’s start a family.” by ImagineRedwood</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23997466">“Let’s start a family.”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood'>ImagineRedwood</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mayans M.C. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Babysitting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Married Couple, baby fever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:33:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23997466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Nestor imagine where he and his lady are babysitting Cristobal and Nestor realizes that maybe he does want a family</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nestor Oceteva/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>“Let’s start a family.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We’ll be back tonight around 8 to pick him up.”</p><p>Miguel smiled as he spoke, watching you coo at Cristobal while you bounced him on your hip. Looking at him finally, you returned the smile and looked between him and Emily.</p><p>“Don’t worry, take your time. Enjoy the dinner.”</p><p>The couple nodded and Miguel stepped forward, embracing Nestor while Emily hugged you, pressing a kiss to your cheek.</p><p>“Call me if you need anything.”</p><p>Dismissing her with your hand, you kissed her cheek as well.</p><p>“We’ll be fine. Stop worrying. Enjoy it.”</p><p>She smiled brightly and soon was saying her goodbyes along with Miguel before they were leaving your home. Now it was just you and Nestor, Cristobal still in your arms and smiling as brightly as ever. Nestor’s face was neutral, and you smiled tapping his cheek softly with your finger.</p><p>“Come on, lighten up. It’ll be fun having a baby in the house for a day.”</p><p>He smiled and nodded, leaning forward to press a kiss to your forehead, watching you saunter off into the kitchen with the child. He knew you liked kids. You smiled at them any and every time your eyes ever landed on one. You would smile and wave and gush over them and Nestor would watch you. Watch the happiness and giddiness that came over you when a baby was near. While he thought it was adorable and endearing, his position had remained the same.</p><p>No kids.</p><p>It was a stance he had been strong and held onto. He was head of security for a cartel and bringing kids into the mix wasn’t something that was smart nor realistic in his eyes. He worked long and odd hours, sometimes not seeing you for days at a time. He could die at any moment on any given day and leave you a widow. Getting married had taken enough convincing. It wasn’t really about you; it was all on him. He wanted you as safe as possible and having you legally attached to him put you at risk because it attached you to the cartel. </p><p>He had seen the sadness it caused though when friends or family asked when you were going to get married. What kind of dress you would want? Why you hadn’t made it official yet. Even though you had never pushed, never propositioned, or given him an ultimatum, he knew marriage was something that you wanted, and eventually he had agreed that marriage was the least he could do. When you had made a fair point: If someone was going to hurt you, they would do it whether you had a ring on your finger or not. Marriage wasn’t going to save you nor was it going to risk your life any more than it already did. But it would make you happy and Nestor realized it would make him happy too. So you had gotten married, but kids weren’t happening. That was what he had said from the beginning. No bringing in new life to be risked.</p><p>You hadn’t been all that happy, but you understood and accepted. It was just something that was going to have to come with the territory due to the man that you loved.</p><p>Babysitting was something you had done here and there, looking after people’s children as if they were your own when their parents had plans or needed a break. Nestor had never been present though and it was uncharted territory.  As he locked the door behind Emily and Miguel though, he looked at you as you cooed at the child and he realized that you looked totally in your element and no doubt after the kid got picked up, you would be just slightly disappointed you didn’t have one of your own.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`</p><p>“Blueberry. Blue-berry. Bluuuuuu-beeeeeeerryyyyy.”</p><p>Nestor snorted from his spot leaning against the counter as he watched you hold up the fruit to the child, his mouth open in a wide smile as he garbled out something that sounded nothing like the aforementioned snack. Despite the lack of execution, there was a clear attempt and you beamed, clapping and praising the young boy for his efforts. It made the smile on his face widen even further than Nestor thought possible and the baby giggled happily, eyes nearly closed. You laughed along with him and Nestor could hear the pride and love in your voice as you spoke to your godson.</p><p>“Good job, baby boy. Good job.”</p><p>Nestor allowed his eyes to stay trained on you and take in just how natural and at peace you looked. You leaned forward and placed the blueberry into Cristobal’s mouth, watching as he ate it and opened for another. Nestor watched as you grabbed the crumpled napkin and dabbed at his chin, wiping up some drool. How you raked your fingers gently through the wispy hair atop his head. How you looked like you could cry when he lifted his arms and begged to be held.</p><p>You took the baby out of the highchair then and held him to your chest, bouncing slightly as you moved around the kitchen, your cheek pressed to the top of his head as you sang to him softly. Turning, you realized Nestor was standing there, arms crossed over his chest as he watched you, the tiniest lopsided smile on his lips.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Shaking his head, he uncrossed his arms and strode over to you, placing a hand on Cristobal’s back, the other coming up to stroke along the top of your arm. Your eyes held curiosity as you looked at him. His eyes though were on the baby and you, how natural you looked. How at ease and at peace you looked with the baby laying his head on your chest. Nestor could see it then, you with another baby that had darker hair like his and a face that looked more like you. He could see you as a mom, rocking your child and welcoming him home at the end of the day.</p><p>And for the first time, it wasn’t a scary sight.</p><p>It was warm and loving and welcoming, and Nestor wondered if maybe he had been a little too authoritarian on the kid decision. With a sigh, he lifted his hand away from your arm and brought it up to your face, cradling your cheek as he looked at you and spoke words he didn’t ever think would leave his lips.</p><p>“Maybe we can start trying for one.”</p><p>You gave a soft laugh, shaking your head. Surely, he was just trying to be funny. When you looked back at him and saw his face neutral, your smile faded.</p><p>“Are you serious?”</p><p>Running his hand over Cristobal’s head, he nodded.</p><p>“You would be an amazing mother and it’ll be nice. We’re stable, we have a good secure home, we can provide for them and give them everything they need. Let’s try.”</p><p>It took a few seconds but soon enough your face was consumed by an ear to ear grin that warmed Nestor’s heart. He could see the emotion swimming in your eyes, and he pulled your head closer to him, kissing your hair and rubbing your back as he looked at you.</p><p>“Let’s start a family.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>